Like A Moth To A Flame
by LillianaConlon
Summary: 3 girls move in next door to haliwells the ravenwoods and one is like a moth to chris' flame ocXchris ocxwyatt ocxhenry jr.


We moved in recently next door and Megan was freaking out her black hair trailing down her back in waves her blue eyes angry and annoyed. Katies brown hair in a short ponytail and her bangs were flopping into her blue eyes. My own brown hair is too my shoulder blades in waves I was angry too the movers were messing everything up.

"ugh Amber they are messing it up!" Katie whined to me I snorted and looked away from her I almost fell over when I was barreled into I got caught by someone I let out an oomf sound and smiled a bit.

"you okay?" a sexy voice asked and I jerked around and saw the most gorgeous man ever his green eyes so deep I gulped and waved my hands and I accidently froze him.

"ooops….i panicked!" I said and I waved my hands and he unfroze I smiled a bit nervously and nodded at him "I am fine thank you.." I said as he helped me back up. "im amber ravenwood" I said smiling he nodded at me.

"chris…halliwell" he said smiling at me I shook his hand and looked at Katie and megan.

"my older sister megan and the youngest Katie.." I said smirking and Katie snorted at me.

"oh please" she said rolling her eyes and she saw her mirror about to get dropped she ran over and grabbed it. "WHY DO WE HAVE TO PAY YOU!" she yelled stomping inside.

"sorry…the movers aren't exactly being careful" I said nervously and he looked as if in thought and took a cell out and called someone named wyatt who came out of the house next door. I gaped he was cute too and he took one look at megan and smirked a bit nodding at her.

"this is my brother wyatt…we'll help you unpack along with Henry" he said pointing behind him I gulped nervously and smiled.

"thank you.." I said shocked he nodded and I hung out with henry and wyatt laughing and they almost saw our book of shadows and I instantly hid it away in another box and it went to our own attic full of tons of junk and dusty. I opened the window and let the dust out and leaned against the wall.

"so…chris has been watching you" wyatt said I snorted a bit and looked around and they tried to unpack.

"no its fine we will unpack later because the later the men in the truck stay the more we have to pay" I said and looked at wyatt slightly annoyed "and he is not looking at me." I said with a snort.

"whose not looking at who" chris asked and I whirled in shock and saw him there. 

"the mailman isn't looking at the neighbor" I said and he raised and eyebrow and he was holding my guitar. "oh my guitar goes in my room" I said and he nodded and went to put it away henry and wyatt clapped my shoulder.

"nice save" wyatt said laughing I snorted and said bye and wyatt gave megan his cell number with a wink and she blushed heavily. "see you later megan" he whispered walking off I smirked and waved and when they were gone I squinted and the door shut.

"okay..henry is so dreamy" Katie said sitting down and grinning I laughed a bit and megan squeeled.

"I have a date with him tonight…no more sexual frustration for me!" megan said sighing I laughed a bit and started to make dinner.

"don't start" I said annoyed and they laughed at me.

"oh come on…what about chris.." megan asked I sighed and sat down.

"girlfriend named Bianca." I said annoyed leaning against the wall.

"oh come on.." Katie said annoyed "he wouldn't stop looking at you" she said I snorted and there was a ring at the doorbell I went and answered it.

"hey…" I said slowly confused at the woman standing there bornw hair brown eyes tan athletic.

"can I come in?" she asked and I nodded and she shoved me into the wall. "stay away from chris" she said angrily I gulped nervously and froze her mid sentence.

"GUYS!" I yelled scared they came in and looked shocked. "this would be the jealous girlfriend Bianca" I said with snort. I unfroze her and she stumbled forward. "chris only helped us moe in that's it…now how about you leave" I opened the door with flick of my hand and threw her out the next and she yelped.

"okay…yeah a bitch.." megan said I laughed and sat down thinking this is gonna be fun!

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-A year later she is now 21 megan 23 katie 19-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

I sat at the club and smiled laughing with Katie and Megan and we drank and laughed a bit. Megan just left for wyatt and danced with him and Henry grabbed Katie and was dancing with her. I smiled and looked at my shorts, tanktop and my hair is half back I am wearing a pair of converse not really trying too much.

My boyfriend a mortal is flirting with other girls and I was getting annoyed by it and I whad guys flirt with me before he would flip out on me I didn't get it! I sighed and leaned back and sat there. I got up and went over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"alex.." I whispered he looked at me and smiled drunk off his mind.

"oh hey baby…meet my friends maybe we could all have an orgy!" he said drunkenly and the girls clapped. I snorted and grabbed his arm and we went and danced and he kept trying to take my top off I was getting so sick of it.

"stop…Alex stop!" I said annoyed he laughed at me and kissed my neck and touched my breast I froze the whole room and I gulped seeing wyatt…henry…and chris looking around I stomped out and through the crowd.

"amber?...you guys are witches" wyatt said shocked I glared and left feeling gross.

"AMBER!" chris yelled running after me I unfroze the room and left. Chris orbed in front of me and I shoved him off and kept walking feeling so embarrassed I felt a few tears roll down my face. "Talk to me" he said sincerely.

"wont Bianca get angry" I said in a sigh taking a shaky breath and he looked confused.

"me and her have been done for three months" he said confused I looked away and kept my head down my hazel eyes annoyed.

"im sorry chris.." I said looking around "its just alex hes-" I couldn't find the words "well were done now anyway" I said crossing my arms. "sorry about back there it was out of line" I said looking away and rubbing my arms. He took off his hoodie and put it around me. "thanks.." I said shocked.

"come on ill take you home since I know you came with the other two" he said I nodded and he wrapped me in his arms and I breathed in deeply of his scent. 'holy crap he smells amazing!' I thought and we orbed to my house. I sighed and looked around and looked at chris nervously. 'oh crap..' I thought looking at him 'hormones going nuts…his eyes too deep…losing…control'


End file.
